


YOI: SexTape

by DeckofLove



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breaking and Entering, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Parody, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofLove/pseuds/DeckofLove
Summary: Do you remember the first time your husband saw you naked?Do you remember the last time he saw you naked?••••••••Don't even think about it.How do you get it back? Yuri has been married to his husband Victor for several years now. They have a teenage son named Yuratchka, but he's referred to as Yurio by anyone besides his grandfather. Life has been great for them after their careers as professional figure skaters Victor is the highly requested figure skating teacher at Yutopia and Yuri has taken over running his families hot springs  inn. But after years of married bliss and parenthood the two are having the age old story of getting their spark back. After an idea is tested out the two find themselves having to spare themselves the embarrassment of not only friends and family alike, but the media getting their hands on their sex tape.





	1. Perfect-ish Life

**Author's Note:**

> A parody idea I've had in my head since seeing people's Yuri!!!OnIce: 50Shades of Grey parody on YouTube and reading the ao3 fanfic in the YOI fandom "Sex Tape" (http://archiveofourown.org/works/8763766/chapters/20088073)  
> I'm finally getting around to this. Essentially this is a Parody of the movie SexTape but with our favorite anime ice skaters. Wish them luck.)  
> Also I re-edited the first character a bit so, sorry for the tease if you were expecting chapter 2 (it's on the way though!)

" Hello again fellow mothers! It's been a while since my last post and not many questions were actually asked last time so I apologize for not updating the past two weeks, so much has been going on at home. Recently my husband and I found out our son is an Alpha! He was so relieved, I was almost hurt by his reaction . But truthfully it would have been more surprising if he wasn't alpha; honestly not even his father is half as rambunctious! We have no idea where he gets such an aggressive attitude from sometimes, it could just be his age though. Given he has always been a fairly headstrong person, it's gotten more notable as the years have gone by. Somehow it just doesn't seem like something that I can blame in the fact he's an alpha, again his father is hardly the aggressive type. Well unless you count to where it matters that is. I have many beta and omega follower who have been very vocal about their alphas, they know what I'm referring to. Anyway my sister (an alpha herself) recently moved out to start a life with her mate who is also an alpha, as happy as I am for them it's left me entirely alone running the family business. I won't be complaining though, it's nice being able to work from home and getting some time with my son after he comes home from school before going to his private lessons with his father at the ice rink. He's fine tuning his routine for the upcoming skating season; he practically threatened his father to choreograph his senior debut routine( it was precious I'm ashamed to say) . Victor is confident he knows what he's doing but recently asked his old coach to come over and help him this season though. Yurio is less than excited about this but I'm sure he'll warm up to the idea when it's all said and done, especially since his grandfather is coming over as well. Since Yurio has been officially proclaimed as an alpha a lot of family and friends are coming over for his coming of age ceremony. Oh the planning that went into that was... exactly what you'd expect it to be. Luckily we can manage planning it just fine for the crowd we're expecting. With everything going on recently I'm not even sure when the last time Victor and I have been able to sleep in the same bed, or sleep in general. So I guess I'm going to ask all of you a couple of questions for once.

Do you remember the first time your husband saw you naked?  
Do you remember what it felt like? What was even going on in your head?

Yes?No?Maybe?

Okay let's make it a bit harder-  
Do you remember the second time?  
God knows we were anything but holy that night.  
Man if we weren't addicted to each other every second after that.  
Ready for the next one? Brace yourself-

Do you remember the last time he saw you naked?

You know what let's not go there....

Don't even think about it. But the question stands-

How do you get it back?  
It's a bit of an age old question I'm surprised no one has asked. I guess it can't really be something anyone can blame anyone else for though; after more than half of two decades of a happy marriage I only just realized it too. Several of you have asked about not having enough time with your spouses and others on what to do when you finally do get the time. Admittedly it's not as easy to make or expect big romantic gestures anymore at this stage in our relationship but it's not like we don't miss it a little. So let's discuss it ladies and gentlemen   
How have you tried to get the old spark back after you and your significant other have established yourselves?  
I'll try to summarize the topic next week and answer any other questions you may have.  
Thank You for following me and wish you all the best with your families!   
'Special shout out to MamaBearzilaX@ on her third child! You've been one of my oldest followers and I appreciate the support of such a positive and powerful woman. Hope your baby has a long a healthy life!'  
                   See you all next week !  
                                      Yuri N.K. "  
Yuri sighed as he closed his laptop. He hadn't really intended for the post to end the way it did but he had already hit send and was looking over his shoulder at his sleeping husband. Even after all these years he was still like a god sent angel in Yuris' eyes. A playfully devious, more or less dim witted at times angel, but an angel all the same. Yurio must have really tired him out today; he had practically fallen asleep on his dinner plate! Yurio was always a bit of a handful, even as a baby, he was his own person before either had the chance to realize it. Their precious son reflected his father the most in appearance , especially now that his hair was growing out. Yurios hair really did remind Yuri of when he first met Victor,particularly on the rare days he decides to have it in a ponytail. Rather than appearance Yurio had definitely inherited Yuris' stamina and tendencies to get a bit... emotional at times. Unlike either of them, he seemed to have a fire in him that let no one come close enough to even dare to put out. Naturally the two couldn't help but aw at how adorable it was to them; where others saw a raging fire tiger they saw a kitten kindling a flame, much to the teens annoyance. They would be the first to admit to this fault of theirs, but they couldn't help being that type of parents. It seemed only the boys grandfather from Russia ever got to experience the kitten side of Yurio, before even they only got to enjoy glimpses of it. Adolescents seemed to be the most reasonable explanation; but truth be told the child always was one to hold his own head highly and step firmly. He looked over to the other side of his shoulder to an old picture of their son and his grandfather holding the then kitten he had gotten for his tenth birthday. Yurio had always been one to favor cats, even as a baby he acted as if he was a kitten hissing at the family dogs. Placing the laptop on the desk Yuri debated shuffling over back to bed or taking a dip in the hot springs. The later won as he felt the need to just indulge in himself, it's been a while since he last had the chance.  
He wasn't wearing much aside from his robe from a shower he took earlier so there wasn't much of an internal fuss if he should wash up before the springs or just getting in.   
Slipping off the rob he remembers the questions he left on the post from earlier. 

The first time his husband saw him naked

They were only teenagers and Yuri had never so much as kissed someone else before that night. Yuri had been at a party of many other young skaters competing that day. It was his last year in the junior devision and the next season he be able to make his senior debut. At one point alcohol had been introduced and Yuri unknowing had his fair share. He was conscious but was a very unbalanced in his steps, at least till the dance off. God that's must have been embarrassing, Yuri is forever thankful most of that is irretrievable memory. Yuri can clearly remember getting covered in Victors drink when they collided at some point, vodka of all things. Victor himself being rather tipsy. Going to the nearest bathroom Yuri decided it was a brilliant idea to get the sticky and smelly clothes off of himself. Naturally he failed to remember to lock the door and caught Victor by surprise. It could have been the alcohol but he had a hazed look in his eyes as he seemingly visually devoured Yuri. He had originally come into apologies for earlier but before either knew it they were kissing in inside the bathroom. Victor was definitely prepared to continue but Yuri had no intent on making it himself easy. He pulled away and took Victors large coat.  
" Not tonight Nikiforov, I have to go" he said as he slid the long coat on covering him completely.   
Smiling at the memory he blames the alcohol for the unusual amount of courage he had in that moment. The next morning he had woken up confused and questioned why he was only wearing some else's coat, and then remembering it was Victors... 

The second time wasn't any less shameful. Around a year later the two ended up filling themselves with more liquid courage as they shamelessly flirted. At first it was innocent enough but long story short he never pulled away from Victors lips like he had the first time. The setting was at least better, be it that they made it to a room before actually kissing. 

Now the last time his husband saw him naked.....

He had just finished bathing the dog and needed to change. Victor and Yurio had gotten home at some point and Victor had already finished his shower. When Yuri got to their room he was just peeling his cloths off as he headed for their bathroom. Victor had opened the door as he was reaching for it  
" Oh Yuri there you are! I was looking for you earlier. I have a doctors appointment in the morning, so I'll need to skip breakfast "  
" Alright, but at least promise me you'll take something to eat after the appointment; you and I both now you need your morning coffee"  
" Okay you have my word. I'll get started on dinner then"  
" No need I gave Yurio permission to order out"  
" Right he's been craving that food from the restaurant for days now hasn't he" Victor chuckled he then stepped aside from the doorway for Yuri as he left to get dressed. Yuri distinctly remembers how sticky and smelly he felt not even a minute after closing the door. He'd been standing there naked oozing of wet dog while he casually talked with his naked husband.  
To a certain extent Yuri felt that might have been an accomplishment in someone else's book; but Yuri also knew that the heat from his face had nothing to do with the hot springs, more so the embarrassment crawling all over him.  
When was the last time they even had sex? He couldn't remember if it had even been within the past month or months.   
When had they become so routine?


	2. Routine Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and out xD  
> I'm promise this will get crazier later just setting up some domestics

Victor had woken up before his wife, he was always surprised at the immediate warmth that overwhelmed him in the mornings as the light that trickled in from the window gave Yuri an angelic glow. He couldn't believe that so many years had passed by them both already with pure bliss. By this point in life many couples would have been fed up with one another, especially considering the circumstances that led to their arrangement. It was a blessing to be able to live this daily life. He got up and began preparations for his morning routine run, Hatsetsu was beautiful in the morning.  
Yuri woke up to an empty bed again, not terribly uncommon but all too routine. Victors side of the bed was still faintly warm, he must have only just left; he snuggled up to it wishing he had the chance to give him a morning kiss. Looking over at the clock it was about time he start on breakfast. Tumbling out of bed he threw on some robes for work, he's been wearing them more frequently these days. Yuri started preparing the meal when Yurios cat startled him.  
" Good morning to you too" he said as the cat pawed at his leg.  
" Here, one treat but no more fussing"

The cat took his morning prize and left with nothing so much as purr. Victor would have already taken Macchan out for his run. Looking at the time Yurio would be tumbling out of bed soon himself. With a sigh he went on about the day: Yurio woke up with his usual morning mood, Victor came home with a kiss in tow at the door, Macchan tried to steal a steam bun, Victor left to start teaching the morning classes, Yurio left for school, guests came they went, Yurio came home they ate, he left to have private practice with his father, he managed the bookkeeping, Victor and Yuri came home, dinner would be made, they'd have so much time together before Yurio finished his homework, the day would near its end.  
Routine 

Day per day

Week per week

Month per month

Year per year 

It wasn't an unpleasant way to live and Yuri didn't long for very much at all. Victor seemed as equally content with all of it. They love each other with all their hearts, their son, their lives, everything; but even they knew they were lacking at times. Their love as strong as it was had as it does with all couples lost some of its excitement. Sweet nothings, warm embraces, and loving lips were all part of their everyday; neither would dare exchange it for anything else. Though as part of human nature the desire for more was prevalent, they greedily wanted more, they both knew it deep down inside. Yuri knew he and Victor thought of more in the moments they thought of the "what ifs". 

Yuri felt his thoughts be inturupted as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist, nose digging into his neck.  
"Yuri~ the hotsprings is empty right now. When was the last time we got to use it?" Victor purred lazily.  
"Its been a while since we got to relax there huh"  
"Indeed, Yurio is on the phone with someone, from the sound of it he's fairly invested in the conversation"  
" That a little strange, who would he be calling?"  
" Something about bears, it might be for some project at school" Victor tightened his hold a bit as he lazily rocked back a bit, Yuri now seemingly being his only support.  
" Let me finish up the dishes and I'll meet you in the bath, why don't you go get the robes and stuff"  
"Okay~" Victor relied as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen. Yuri smiled, it be nice to soak in the hot water for a bit again. He ended up meeting Victor by the door and the two proceeded to wash themselves off before going into the springs. As Victor did his hair he thought back to the endlessly long locks of hair Victor had in his youth, it must have taken forever to maintain.  
The water was fantastic as always, Yuri almost fell asleep the instant the two were stettled in. Despite normally having good and lively conversations there was something about this shared silence between them that was peaceful. At times it felt like their bond was at its deepest when no words were exchanged, the other just knew; but even in these times Victor much like he is now whispers 

"I love you"  
"I know, I love you too"

Later that night after Victor had fallen asleep on the couch Yuri covered him with a blanket and smiled softly. There would be no point in moving him, he's like a brick in his sleep, octopus occasionally. Yuri sighed as he reached over to the laptop and checked his inbox. The blog was on fire tonight from the last post.  
Omg Yes!!!! Honey I'm glad you brought it up! Me and my husband haven't done it once since our second, that was eight months ago!!!  
-Nancy L.  
@Nancy L. Same!!! My god I was worried it was just me.  
\- RobTheRocker  
Sex? Hahaha I can't even remember that word xD (cries a little in the corner)  
\- Alex  
If it wasn't already hard....  
\- MammaBearzilla  
Omg I don't remember the second time my husband saw me naked but the first time was on accident xD  
-1234!BeatThatJK  
Oh god I'm pregnant now...how bad is it really? ( kinda scared now)  
\- Katex8  
That last time my husband and I were naked it was the least sexy thing ever :(  
\- XOXO2.0  
@Katex8 It definitely isn't easy but it isn't always bad... but sort of a combo of natures greates treasure and cockblock.... you get the hang of it  
-SamIKnowIAm  
@SamIKnowIAm :'(  
-Katex8  
We've tried public sex. I mean if it's already going to be hard might as well take old risks.  
-SinSister  
@Sinsister Haven't gone that far but we did dust out our old "toy" box ;)  
\- MommyDearest  
Y'all making me feel old xD  
-25again

Yuri couldn't help but laugh a bit at his followers, it's nice to see they are lively as ever. He looked through the various responses and saw how some started to list explicitly how nonsexy life has been since getting settled.

I'll be the first to admit when I'm mad I make myself as unattractive as possible  
\- robomom  
@robomom My wife is the same but so am I so... xD  
-007  
The sexiest thing we've done is lick chip dust off the others hands.... not as sexy or internal as it sounds  
-SkaterBoy

"Haha- well that sounds fun" Yuri said rolling his eyes. At least he and Victor could keep themselves together most of the time. Naturally Victor was more or less of a perfectionists whenever he leaves the house; Yuri is thankful since he does too as a result. 

I have tried the weirdest things because of my wife when she gets... The way she does....  
                    -WasNeverHere  
@WasNeverHere Omg same, we started doing it in public places whenever we get the chance to  
                   - XxXXxX 

Hell what haven't my spouse and I done. I think everything but film at this point  
Though not sure how much longer that will last tbh  
                    -NoRegrets 

@NoRegrets lol sounds fun. XD  
                     -SaltandPepper 

Closing the laptop and setting it down Yuri found himself crawling under the blanket with Victor. It wasn't long before he too was asleep, neither even heard Yurio sneak back home.  
Seeing his patents asleep on the couch all he could say was  
"Disgusting" as he covered them in another blanket and walking as quietly as he could back into his room, scoping up his cat. The two idiots  had fallen asleep with their hair still wet. They could be so embarrassingly engrossed in each other it wasn't even funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up and out xD  
> I'm promise this will get crazier later just setting up some domestics


	3. Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay longer one so bare with it and I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the recent rating change was decided due to this chapter....  
> Lol  
> Anyway leave comments and let me know what you think! Due to school my works only ever update at the least just over once a month. Naturally this means I'm bound to miss a typo or two XD  
> So I apologize 4 that  
> Leave a comment and let me know how you feel about the story. Even if I don't get a chance to reply I often use comments to help me edit my upcoming chapter.

Yuri woke up to see Victor admiring his features again.  
"Morning Love"  
"Morning Victor "  
"Did you sleep well?"  
" Well seeing as your snores have become my new lullaby years ago... yeah I slept well" he said laying his head on Victors chest not before the older sat up abruptly  
"I do not snore! Yuri you wound me!"  
"Hehehe Victor even the best of us snore at times"  
"Well at least I'm not the one who moans in his sleep"  
"Victor! I do not moan in my sleep!"  
" Oh but you do love, and it's the filthiest little needy moans I've ever heard"  
" Stop that you're lying!"  
" I wish I was darling, some nights it becomes quite difficult not to ravage such a lovely defenseless form."  
" You criminal! You'd take advantage of me in my sleep?" He teased trying to sound shocked and offend. Laughing a bit Victor pulled Yuri in closer and leans into his ear.  
" Oh the things I'd do to you my dear, it be enough to lock me away even in the next life"  
Both still laying with their heads barely lifted and hooded eyes brought themselves to each other slowly. Had their son not let out an annoyed gruff and muttered the word gross as he lay against the door frame they would have kissed.  
" You old men really need to act your age sometimes, you're hardly newlyweds"  
" To be fair son there are several people our age that are newlyweds. People do wait longer these days to start settling down"  
"True, but you and mama cut to the chase before most people typically choose to. Not surprising though, skating aside you are hardly an intellectual and are known for acting before thinking "  
" Well thanks to that we have you Yurachka and if I'm a fool I'm the happiest one alive" Victor teased.  
Rolling his eyes Yurio tried to hide the smile that crept up on his lips, Yuri loved little moments like this. 

As they went on with the day Victor was off to Yutopia for the lessons he had to give. Looking back at his life Victor was happy it turned out the way it did. His son was right about him being the irresponsible type; getting his young lover pregnant was just the cherry on top of his ever growing list of easily available situations had he not been so impulsive. Regardless of the many things he's had to deal with due to his spontaneous behavior Victor doesn't regret a thing about Yuri, he didn't then and never would. He can remember the day he found out Yuri was expecting vividly, he remembered the months of love and hardship, he remembers the screams and panic of the emergency room, the cries of the newly born baby, Yuri holding their child for the first time after Victor handed him over, going home, more love and hard times, and the bliss of their life now. Such a long spiral of a once seemingly endless chain of events seems to finally have come an end as the chain connects to its self. Yes Victor is content, he is a fool, but he was the happiest one that had ever lived.  
"Earth to Victor!"  
"Huh?" Without realizing it he had been swept up by the past as Yuko had been waiving a paper in front of him.  
"What's this?"  
"Its another request form, you are in high demand after all"  
Ever since his retirement as a professional skater Victor had taken up coaching, he could never dream to ever truly leave the rink after all. Recently it seemed that as their once sleepy town livened up a bit more, more up and comings were flying over demanding to be taught by the one and only living legend himself. Sighing Victor took the form and a memory flashed of all the untouched forms he had to get through by the end of the week. With a notable groan he gave a quick glance to the most important answer he'd need from it for now and then looked notably more displeased.  
"Is something wrong Victor?"  
" Technically speaking no, I just have so many of these to sort through and I honestly don't want to even image how it will be handling these types of applicants" he said as he showed her the form pointing to a specific response the applicant had given.  
"Private Lessons, yikes you had a pretty big request pile for those"  
" Precisely! It be one thing sorting out my other classes since they'd be group classes, but these one on ones. .."  
" Yeah that be stretching yourself out pretty thin"  
" Honestly I'm not concerned about turning them down and recommending the group class, or even rejecting them entirely. What concerns me is how to deal with the privelaged ones that can't accept the word no."  
" Not sure I follow"  
He sighed at the thought dipping his head down a bit. He looked back up at Yuko he gestured at the form in his hand.  
" Most locals will be fine with being in either one of Takeshi classes or my classes, they won't really care that much. Some of the more stubborn ones will probably settle for one of my group classes; but there are those who think they are entitled and by offering three times what I charge will actually magically give me more free time to teach them"  
"Oh.... Was that what all that ruckus was about yesterday?"  
" Yes, I'm flattered that the boy was a long time fan but he expressed little interest in actually wanting to skate professionally as opposed to spending time with ex professional. I don't have time to give private lessons to anyone who isn't planning on going professional, my son alone is quite the handful, let alone the others I need to sort through."  
" Yeah I'll be honest I thought that guy was going to pass out yesterday just from how red he got."  
"I offered to put his son in my group class, even though the kid seemed fine with the idea the father was stubborn as a bull"  
"We ended up having to throw the guy out, right?"  
"Almost, his son convinced him if he could walk away with an autograph it be alright"  
"Is that normal?"  
"Dealing with situations like that are more frequent than I'd like.... Honestly each is so tedious and unique I'm not sure how I'll even handle the next"  
"Hopefully it won't be for a while"  
"A man can dream"  
Both soon had their attention snapped as several little kids burst into ice rink. Time for their shared class.

\------------  
At home Yuri was tending to a group of foreign business men that had decided to stay for the week. Neither group knew little to no Japanese, and some had notable accents in their English. Yuri was a little bothered by how loud they got at times but it wasn't too bad. He felt lucky enough to have some employees to help out with them. As another taxing day went on Yuri shot up looking at the time. He had nearly forgotten to look over his blog, recently there had an offer on it and it was a fairly interesting one at that. Browsing the blog he made sure it looked presentable enough take to the meeting he'd have to go to not long after Yurio would leave for his lesson with Victor. He saw one of the comments to his last post.

Lol me and my husband did the most unbelievable thing, we did it on the balcony of my cousins house while housesitting. Her neighbors nearly caught us!  
-MOMOmama

@MOMOmama Omg that's nothing we did it in the middle of the local park. It was late so no currupting anyone too young but some teens did end up staring for a while  
-OfficerBae

@OfficerBae why does that remind me of how b4 my spouse and I got married we did it in his office, specifically against the window where people in the neighboring building had a clear view.  
-typicalscandal 

Man these were getting more and more risqué. Looking back at the time he wiped up something quick to eat and finished just as Yurio set his things down from school. The two ate a bit more hurriedly than usual but still made time for idle chatter. When done Yuri abandoned their dishes in the sink in favor of changing his attire to something aside the robes. He wasn't entirely sure when he started taking a page from his father's fashion book but it did help sell the business atmosphere a bit more, especially with the foreigners. Even though he wore regular cloths often enough it had been a while since he'd slipt into anything more on the formal side. This was more or less a business casual meeting but he'd still wanted to ensure he looked the best he could. Looking in the mirror Yuri realized he looked more awake then he had in some time, probably due to all he wore being so relaxed. As he opted to skipping the gel for his hair I'm favor of tusseling it a bit more he caught sight of Yurio at the doorway. 

"So is there any reason you're so dressed up Ma?"  
"Yes actually I'm meeting with the fellows who are interested in that blog I work on sometimes"  
"Oh, what company was that again?"  
"Its that new one that relocated its HQ not too far from here a while back, SiberianGuardDog"  
He noticed the surprise on his sons face, it was hard to read since it could pass for one that's simply taken aback to one of fear, strange.  
"They are a security company right? Why are they interested in a blog about housewife's spreading gossip and how to's?"  
" Well the email was fairly vauge but essentially its something about being more approachable, I'm honestly not sold yet but it was an interesting offer. Okay I'm off, I'll be back around dinner since I need to catch the train there and back; you guys can either heat up leftovers or get take out again since I doubt your dad is cooking today if he wants to get that pile of applications off his nightstand. Remember to schedule your cats next appointment at the vet, and try not to work your father too hard, his stamina isn't what it use to be"  
"I can already hear his distress " yurio commented as they both laughed a bit at the implication of old age knowing Victors reaction all too well.  
While he was on the train Yuri found himself staring at the sky, there weren't any clouds today and all seemed right with the world.  
\---------  
" In short this is our offer Mr. Katsuki. Are you willing to work with us"  
" yes this seems like something I'd be interested in"  
"Well we're happy to have you on board. Would you like any refreshments, any snacks?"  
"No, again I just ate with my son not so long ago as to where I shouldn't be indulging myself. Sad to say I'm not as glued to the ice as I use to be unlike my husband"  
Yuri said this as he looked over the official agreement before he signed it. Everything seemed to be in order, he'd be a fool to pass up the opportunity. As he reread the agreement a man walked in who didn't quite seem Japanese, he wore a neutral stare that was hard to read and was dressed well.  
"Is this our prospective partner?"  
"Yes sir, the one with the blog"  
"So Mr. Katsuki have you given the offer a kind consideration?"  
"Yes actually I was just reading over the agreement before signing "  
"That's great, my wife and I enjoy reading it; if I know her she'll be thrilled"  Yuri wasn't sure how to take this as the man sounded genuine but remained stone faced.  
" Oh before you sigh Mr. Katsuki there's one more thing we'd like to talk to you about"  
"Ah yes it regards your last blog post" inwardly Yuri cringed, he thought he had almost managed to avoid this; he might have gone into full panic at the gaze of the group (even if they hadn't changed) had it not been for the boss speaking up.  
"Oh yes, that one is my wife's favorite she's was over the moon in laughter. She ended up calling her friend so they could both gush over it"  
"R-really? Honestly I rarely make such bold posts but I'm glad you enjoyed it" he said trying to hide his nerves.  
Did the man have any other expressions? At that moment another man spoke up.  
" Yes well despite this before you sign we feel it would be fair to warn you not to make it a habit. Not to say you can't since it's not like we're advertising to children but bare in mind the general image of the company should be maintained. That said we chose you because you mainly fit that family friendly image in a very real sense. The customers really respond well once they feel like they're part of a community. We want to grow the Guard dog family and really make customers feel safe and protected by us. People with families have the most to lose but we also don't want them to think we're creepy toms or men of steel, the more they can open up to us the better for everyone; Mr. Katsuki just bare in mind how vital your partnership with us really is"  
"Wow... I feel so flattered you think so highly of my little blog"  
" Well whatever you may think of it your blog has always had this welcoming feel to it. Everyone can speak so freely on it and thats what we want for our company" the boss spoke up again.  
"Uh- Why thank you Mr..... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name...."  
" Well according to formalities I'd be addressed as Mr. Lee but I encourage my staff on the higher up side to call me Seung-Gil."  
"I-if that's the case then please feel free to call me Yuri!"  
"It would be a pleasure Yuri"

\-------

Yuri couldn't get home fast enough to share the good news with his family. Victor practically pounced him before he got a word out, but he knew by now the look on his face was enough of a giveaway. Yurio had ordered out again for the family and the evening was a as pleasant as it ever was.  
Once their son was asleep the two were wrapping up the day and Yuri was startled by his husbands sudden cry of joy.  
"Victor what happened?"  
" I've finally sorted out these papers, all that's left is organize the group classes and set up meetings for the private ones"  
"Well that's the easy part out of the way"  
Victor sighed and got up wrapping his arms over Yuri.  
"Yes but regardless I feel triumphant and bold enough to suggest we use the springs again"  
"Lucky for you I'm extatic enough over today's meeting to agree with you"  
"Then let's go~"

\-----

Now Victor had been eyeing Yuri hungrily since this morning, more so after dinner. When asked to go for another dip in the springs Yuri had a very good idea of once scenario playing out.  
After cleaning themselves off and emerging the hot water Victor would pull him close, as if the water would drift him away. Yuri saw a shimer in his husbands eye that he dearfuly missed. It came as no surprise when Victor drew his hand closer to his husbands waist. Testing Yuri's comfort he leaned into an intentionally soft kiss. Memories of what he had written and read much earlier flooded into Yuri's head as Victor brought his lips in; not being able to contain himself Yuri smashed his lips against Victors passionately, neither waisted any more time.

"Victor ~"  
"Yuri~" 

The two were completely lost in each other's embrace; heat from the springs was fogging up their minds. Trailing more kisses down Yuris neck he moved slowly, almost teasingly driving Yuri crazy. Kissing each other again  Yuri wrapped his legs around Victor bringing him closer. The love was sweet and tender as they made every second last; at this point neither one of them could even tell the rest of the world existed.  
Sex in a non-private space  
Not a bad idea after all it seems, Yuri reassured himself.  
"Yuri~ My love~"  
"Victor ~"  
They kissed passionately on the lips and once again lost themselves in the others embrace; had it not been for the sound of a bottle dropping they may never have been brought back to reality as quickly as they were. Looking back they both noticed at the glass door that led to the springs stood the man from earlier, the one with the foreign businessmen.  
" It seems we've been spotted love" Victor teased as the man looked at them in shock. Under any other circumstance Yuri would have gone bright red and they would have ended it there apologizing to the guest, with maybe a bribe or two to remain hushed about the situation ( be it noted this never happened before). But as Victor pulled away Yuri caught his arm, determined look in his eyes. 

"They're leaving in the morning, it doesn't matter if this guy sees, he shouldn't even be in here after hours"  
"My goodness what has happened to my shy little spouse?" He smirked and in response Yuri wrapped his legs around Victors thighs more powerfully.  
" He's just as frustrated as you've been." Yuri groaned in a needy fashion wrapping his arms around Victors neck so he could be close enough to whisper.  
"So what if the foreign runt gets a free show? Might be the one highlight of his trip since everyone else made him the errand boy. Even if he doesn't like it, even if he leaves or tells his bosses I don't care. I need you Victor, I want you, these guys have been such a bother Victor~" he made sure to purr the name.  
"I really would hate for this to be ruined for us~ Just ignore him, don't take your eyes off me~" with that Victor was lost again to lust as he moved tenderly against Yuri. Making sure to moan loudly Yuri looked back at the guy, he was red, it was hilarious. Victor suddenly stopped moving sweetly as he pulled half of Yuri out of the water. The cool air releaving some of his light headedness and tickled his skin as half of him laid against the ground. Victor angled Yuri's hips and wasted no more time.  
Yuri couldn't help but gasp as he felt himself be filled. It had been so long Yuri practically felt like a virgin again as Victor moved and called his name.  
Time felt fuzzy after that but the night ended with Yuri on his stomach against the floor, hips still in the water, and the man long gone far before they ended. Yuri could feel Victor still twitch a bit to life despite the third time not having been too long ago, maybe he needs to give Victors stamina more credit. They finished in their bed room by the fith time and Victor had practically passed out on him. Yuri felt like he was glowing as he watched the man he loved sleep.

They had broken the routine

Now how can he make sure they don't fall into it again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is XD hope you liked it and I'll try to avoid chapters that are too long but just give me feedback as to what makes you guys feel the most comfortable
> 
> Again I've said this before but I'm going to have to be very creative with some of the characters backgrounds to fit them into the story so keep an eye out for that in the future  
> (That said even in writing JJ proves to be hard to work in, he's got a role but hell fitting him into the setting is annoying; I've changed his reason to be here three times and I still haven't pegged a good one down)


	4. New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not dead but tired
> 
> So much so I'm not even fully sure I'm posting the right version of this chapter but too tired to double check xD
> 
> Its probably the right one but I'll fix it later if not xD

The next morning to say he was sore was an understatement. Victor was long gone judging from the hour, but he did leave Yuri a note. 

My beloved,  
Last night was fun, you never fail to surprise me! I let the morning staff handle some of the basics and made breakfast, yours is by the bed. I hope you rested well  
Until the evening ~  
Victor

What a sap.

Honestly he can't believe how Victor is always so perfectly Extra.  
Barely getting up and stretching himself Yuri begins to start another day.  
He got a chance to look at himself in the mirror and noticed he was glowing a bit more this morning. He hasn't realized how tired he must have looked these last few days, the stress that those damn businesses men might do something hadn't really registered with him till the other night when they asked to try sake and then developed a liking to it.  
It had become clear by the fith day there must have been unresolved tensions with the groups; for the first few days it was unnoticed since they went out sightseeing, but when they stayed in for dinner rather than eat out......

Awkward was probably the most appropriate word.

It seemed that whatever bonding the men tried to do for whatever business they were in had not gone as planned. Getting them to drink seemed to lighten the mood for them but worry the staff. 

Ignoring the unpleasant memory Yuri went into the bathroom to wash off a bit. After his date with the sink Yuri ate what his husband made, the omelet was a lovely gesture on his part.

After more or less shamefully tossing aside the bedsheets to be washed and making a mental note to not let anyone else do laundry (except maybe Victor but that would take a miracle) he replaced them and with the spare in their closet. As he went to change.

Yurio had already left for school by the time he went down to manage the inn. Originally Yuri had been under the impression Victor had left as well until he was greeted with a hug. 

"I thought you'd be at work by now"  
"Yuko called saying there is a problem with the Zamboni, I've got some time"  
"Your card was cheesy"  
"Oh was it really? I was going for romantic but perhaps I'm losing my touch"  
"No worries you geezer, I loved it"  
"You wound me love, I'm not that old yet"  
"Well you certainly proved that last night? Either your stamina has improved or I need to start sticking to work out more"  
"Our son inherited your stamina, I've had to learn to keep up with him in practice just to coach him."  
"And they say an old dog can't learn new tricks" Yuri laughed. 

Victor to his husbands surprise grasped Yuri's chin so that they be eye to eye and let the other hand barely breach into the top of his work attire.

"Old or not there are many tricks I'm willing to learn, will you be teaching them to me?"

They were about to kiss when noise bumbarded the room. Their eyes snapped to the source, the men were finally leaving. Victor could not express his relief enough; maybe it was his inner alpha but he felt as though some of those men had been eyeing Yuri far too much for his own liking. Its not like any tried anything but still Victor didn't like the feeling of them being near. 

The man from last night approached face red the second he saw them. 

It was then he had a devilish idea.

As the man approached them Victor hid beneath the front desk. Yuri was confused by this but had little time to say anything about it as the man reached him.

"I- I um.... I have the keys to the all the rooms we've got to hand back"

"Oh excellent! Please give me a minute to pull out the- agh"  
Yuri clutched onto the pen and guestbook that were in front of him, he had to bite his lip to keep from groaning.

"Are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah just give me a second to pull the paperwork...." Yuri knew it was obvious what was going on, he could read it all over the guys uncomfortable expression. 

Yuri knew he couldn't make a scene here but as sweet as his husband could be there were other times, like now, where he pushed his limits.

What on Earth caused Victor to think now was a good time to do what he was doing was beyond him. Filling out the needed papers and checking the keys is normally a simple enough task, even for the current amount he had to go through. However maintaining his composure was becoming increasingly difficult. His breath started to grow a little heavier as he felt the red on his cheeks grow. The man in front of him said nothing as he averted his gaze and shifted a little in place. Yuri felt a shiver run up his spine as he was finishing the last of the procedures. Reaching his limit he bit back a small cry that went mainly unheard. Content with his work Victor popped his head up from the desk and after an audible gulp smiled shamelessly at the man.

"Thank You for staying with us, we look forward to seeing you again!" He said with his brightest smile as he grabbed Yuri by the waist.

Victor had to maintain his laughter as Yuri finished to check them out as if nothing had happened. The other man nervous and wanting to get away. 

Victor couldn't help but look at the man knowingly making him even more nervous. As soon as the check out was done the man escaped to his group and the men left rather quickly after that, a few sounding concerned for their flight. As soon as they were gone Yuri rapidly turned to face Victor.  
"Why was that a good idea in your mind!"  
"Hahaha! Oh Yuri it's not as though we didn't give him more of a show last night, plus they're gone now!"

Sighing Yuri wasn't sure what else he could say.

"I married a lunatic"

"Yuri~"  
"Yes Vic-Victor?" Yuri did a double take as Victor was no longer beside him. Victor for whatever reason decided to hop over the desk and gave Yuri a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I'm off to work love, I'll see you in the evening"  
And with that Victor left Yuri with his mouth hanging open in disbelief 

The day went as any other would with Yuri having some of the staff clear out the newly available rooms. Tomorrow his parents would be arriving and so would some of their other guests. 

He'd been busy all morning prepping everything. Yuri was furious at how those annoying business men had left their rooms. Once he and the staff had finally cleared everything he marched to the front desk and wrote furiously down on a red list kept next the appointment book the name of the two companies. Yuri was hell bent on never serving them again.

After some time he managed to wind down a bit and decided to go eat. Much to his surprise in the fridge he found his husbands packed lunch.

Signing it would figure Victor forgets his lunch when has spare time to remember it.

Deciding he had some spare time Yuri grabbed the lunch and was off. It didn't take long to make it to the ice rink, granted walking there was practically second nature to him at one point. Going inside he immediately noticed his husband at the front desk who lit up at the site of him.

"Yuri!~"  
"You for got this" 

Laughing in embarrassment Victor expressed his gratetued as Yuri  handed him the food. Deciding to join his husband he entered the room and sat next to Viktor.

"Shouldn't you be teaching a class?"

"No Takashi usually gives his lessons right about now; typically I use this time to have my lunch"

"Shouldn't Yuko be here managing the front desk?"

" the girls had an appointment today so I'm covering for her" he said opening up the bento.  He started greedily eating the contents before offering Yuri a pice of fried shrimp, his cheek was still poking out with food.  
" No I'd rather have something else" Yuri said smiling in a strange way. Swallowing Victor looked up at his spouse in confusion.

"What would you like? If you want I could give you some extra cash for it, I don't think you'd bring any if you just came out here to drop this off- Yuri!" Before Victor had had any time to truly react Yuri had gotten on his knees beneath the desk and unzipped the fly of Victors pants. Looking up at him Yuri had on one of the most serious faces Victor had ever seen him have. 

"Quite, you are at work and you won't get to eat later. Just keep managing the desk for Yuko"

"But I'm not sure I'll be able to contain myself if you keep-"

"Victor!"

Turning his attention away from Yuri Victor saw Takashi start walking up to him. He looked worriedly at Yuri who payed him no mind as he continued to fiddle with Victors pants. All Victor could think to do is hurriedly move them both a little closer to the desk.

"Victor I need you to do me a favor"

"A-A favor?"

"Yeah it isn't anything too much, I just need you to keep an eye on the place while I talk to the Zamboni guy outsi- are you okay? You seem a little red"

"I'm fine... I just... I'm a bit tired is all"

"Oh... haven't you been getting enough sleep these days?"

"Oh it's nothing just got caught up with some last minute things"

"You mean about Yurios presenting ceremony?"

"Yes! The ceremony, that's it... well the ceremony is the easy part it's the after part that's always tricky to plan"

"Yeah, glad I won't be in your shoes for a while buddy. Anyhow I shouldn't keep the guy waiting any longer, you're alright with everything up here right?"

"Sure-" 

"Great! Thanks, the rink is empty right now so it's nothing too bad."

Victor just smiled as he walked away again. Once he was gone Yuri stood up and readjusted himself.  
" Yuri you will be the death of me one day"

"Like you aren't? Anyway I have to get back home, Yurio is probably getting out if school now. "

As Yuri left Victor wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky in life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far let me know if I should keep it up  
> P.s. I'm going to have to get creative with some character relationships


End file.
